The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of building materials and, more particularly, to a wall panel for securement on or along a wall structure as well as a wall panel kit and a method of forming a wall panel. The wall panel finds particular application when used in conjunction with at least one additional wall panel for forming an assembly, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure may also be amenable to use in connection with other applications.
Wall coverings of a wide variety of types, kinds and constructions are well known and commonly used as finishing elements that are secured to wall structures, such as, for example, to provide aesthetic appeal and/or to conceal undesirable features of a building structure that would otherwise remain exposed. In some cases, wall coverings may be installed along the exterior of a building structure. In addition to improving the aesthetic appearance of the building structure, such wall panels can also serve to cover elements of the building structure as an initial layer of protection from the exterior environment (i.e., weather conditions).
Wall panels are one type of wall covering that is widely used on building structures. Typically, wall panels are formed from thin-walled metal or plastic material, and can be roll-formed from elongated lengths of sheet material. In other cases, wall panels can be extruded into elongated lengths having the desired cross-sectional profile. Regardless of the material and/or method of manufacture, wall panels are generally dimensioned for and/or otherwise adapted for securement on or along generally flat surfaces, areas or regions of the wall structure of a building.
A conventional wall panel is typically used in combination with other wall panels to cover a portion of the wall structure. The wall panels are generally installed in an overlapping pattern and can, in such a manner, form an assembly on or along the wall structure of the building. In some cases, conventional wall panels are simply installed such that each panel at least partially overlaps at least one other panel. In other cases, however, the wall panels can include joint elements that extend lengthwise along opposing edges of the wall panels. Such joint elements are typically designed in a complimentary fashion such that at least a portion of a joint element along one wall panel will partially interengage a corresponding joint element of an adjacent wall panel. In this manner, adjacent wall panels can be operatively interconnected with one another.
During installation, conventional wall panels are positioned along and secured to the wall structure using suitable fasteners. As mentioned above, installation can also, optionally, include interconnecting a joint element of one wall panel with a corresponding joint element of an adjacent wall panel. In either case, the action of positioning a convention wall panel includes the installer determining that the wall panel has been properly aligned with the existing wall panels and, if included, determining that the joint elements have been properly interconnected.
It will be appreciated that the action of positioning conventional wall panels during installation on a wall structure is labor intensive and time consuming to do properly such that an aesthetically pleasing result is achieved. Additionally, achievement of an aesthetically pleasing installation can call for near-constant attention and diligent effort of the installers to ensure that each wall panel is properly aligned and/or interconnected with adjacent wall panels. Such attention to detail can increase the time needed to complete the installation process, which can result in increased costs and reduced productivity of the installation team.
Notwithstanding the wide usage and overall success of conventional wall panel designs, it is believed to be desirable to develop a wall panel construction, as well as a wall panel kit and a method of manufacturing, that avoids or minimizes the foregoing and/or other problems and/or disadvantages encountered in connection with conventional wall panel designs.